Kingdom Hearts Pixar
This Article Is The Creative Property Of Users Bombardo and Magnifo no vandalism or edits to be made for all connected to this article "A New World. Same Hero" Kingdom Hearts Pixar Is A Prelude Instalment In The Kingdom Hearts Series Taking Between the Second Instalment and Chain Of Memories distributed by Square Enlx Disney and Pixar BlacKHeart Lead-Ons which consists Of The Classic Walt Disney Pixar Films as opposed to the original classical Disney Animated films It was released in North America on November 11th, 2009 on all consoles, Japan on December 8th 2009, England and Australia on all consoles on November 30th 2009. Featuring the reprisal voice talents of Haley Joel Osment, David Boreanaz. Summary Woody, Buzz, and Jessie are dreaming of becoming a keyblade masters and they need a training first before they are keyblade masters. Rex, Hamm and Slinky Dog gives a guide to visits the other worlds. Woody has a keyblade with a cowboy hat on a top of his keyblade and cow spots on it. Buzz has a keyblade with a space ranger helmet on a top of his keyblade and planet spots on it. Jessie has a keyblade with a red cowgirl hat on a top of her keyblade and horse spots on it. Sora, Riku and Kairi, Woody, Buzz and Jessie must go to the other worlds and defeat Maleficent and Pete from taken over the other worlds. Characters and Worlds *Playable characters: *Sheriff Woody (Japanese word: Hoan-kan Mokuzai) is a cowboy, and was Andy's favorite. Appearing in all three Toy Story films. He turns into Roxas and Himself again in The world that never was. He is voiced by Toshiaki Karasawa in the Japanese version and by Jim Hanks in the English version. Friends: Buzz Lightyear (Best friend/Sergeant), Jessie (Sergeant), Bullseye (Pet Horse), Bo Peep (Sweetheart), Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Squeeze Toy Aliens, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Yen Sid, Others *Buzz Lightyear (Japanese word: Bas Toshi) is a "space ranger", and wears a space suit with various features such as retractable wings and transparent helmet, a laser "weapon," and various sound effects. Later, he becomes a boyfriend of Jessie's in the end of "Toy Story 2". Buzz turns into Lea and Himself again in The world that never was. He is voiced by George Tokoro in the Japanese version and by Stephen Stanton in the English version. Friends: Woody (Best friend/Boss), Jessie (Girlfriend), Bullseye, Bo Peep, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Squeeze Toy Aliens, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Yen Sid, Others. *Jessie (Japanese word: Jeshika) is a cowgirl, and part of the Woody's Round Up gang. She is the one of Woody's best friends and later becomes Buzz Lightyear's girlfriend. Both she and Woody share a siblings like brothers and sisters. She Turns into Xion, Namine and Herself again in The world that never was. She is voiced by Yumi Kusaka in the Japanese version and by Kathryn Cressida (Credited as "Kat Cressida") in English version. Friends: Woody (Boss), Buzz Lightyear (Boyfriend), Bullseye (Pet Horse), Bo Peep, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Squeeze Toy Aliens, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Yen Sid, Others. *Non-Playable characters: *Sora is voiced by Miyu Irino in the Japanese version and by Haley Joel Osment in the English version. *Riku is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese verison and by David Gallagher in the English version. *Kairi is voiced by Risa Uchida in the Japanese version and by Hayden Panettiere in the English version. *Rex (Japanese word: Ko) is an excitable large, green, plastic Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rex is voiced by Yuji Mitsuya in the Japanese version and by Wallace Shawn in English version. *Hamm (Japanese word: Ham) is a wise cracking realist piggy bank with a cork in his belly in place of a stopper. Hamm is voiced by Chikao Otsuka in the Japanese version and by John Ratzenberger in the English version. *Slinky Dog (Japanese word: Shinku Da) is a toy dachshund with a metal Slinky for a body, who speaks with a southern accent. Slinky Dog is voiced by Naoki Tatsuta in the Japanese version and by Blake Clark in the English version. *Bullseye (Japanese word: Buruzuai) is a horse who acts like a dog in many ways. Jessie would asks Bullseye, while in the storage, by tapping his hooves to yes or no questions. He is voiced by Frank Welker in both versions of this game. *Squeeze Toy Aliens (Japanese word: Sukuizu no Omocha) are a series of green, three-eyed rubber aliens. They are voiced by Koichi Yamadera in the Japanese version and by Jeff Pidgeon in the English version. *Mr. Pricklepants (Japanese word: Shi Pikurusu) is a stuffed hedgehog. *Trixie (Japanese word: Shusei) is a blue toy Triceatops. *King Mickey Mouse is voiced by Takashi Aoyagi in the Japanese version and by Bret Iwan in the English version. *Donald Duck is voiced by Koichi Yamadera in the Japanese version and by Tony Anselmo in English verison. *Goofy is voiced by Yu Shimaka in the Japanese version and by Bill Farmer in English version. *Pluto is voiced by Bill Farmer in both versions of this game. *Maleficent is voiced by Toshiko Sawada in the Japanese version and by Susanne Blakeslee in the English version. *Pete is voiced by Toru Ohira in the Japanese verison and by Jim Cummings in English version. *Yen Sid is voiced by Takashi Inagaki in the Japanese version and by Corey Burton in English version. *Baloo is voiced by Tessho Genda in the Japanese version and by Thurop Van Orman (Credited as Thurop Orman) in English version. *The Worlds: *Bonnie's Room (Main World) *Destiny Island (Main World) *Disney Castle (Cutscenes Only) *Traverse Town *Paradise Falls (UP) *Monster University *Jungle World (The Jungle Book) *The world that never was *Treasure Planet *Kingdom Hearts Enemies Heartless Fear Tech Students (Monster University) Category:Games Category:Stories